The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as ‘Impatiens walleriana’ and by the cultivar name ‘TiCoPur’, which is shown in the photograph accompanying this specification.
The cultivar was developed and selected in a controlled breeding program in a controlled environment in Broadbent, Oreg. by the inventors, Harlan Cosner and Sue Cosner, as described herein. The plants may be used in landscaping, window, and hanging baskets and flower gardens. The plants are generally classed as an annual bedding plant.